


Farewell

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to David Bowie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Annie watched as CID sang vociferously to “Life on Mars” being played on the jukebox. She smiled at Sam as he joined in with the best of them, belting out “Take a look at the lawman beating up the wrong guy.”

The song finished she said, “I didn’t think you’d be a fan.”

“Of David Bowie? Of course I am, he’s a legend. He has to be one of the immortals.”

With that, Sam dug around in his pocket for some change and went over to the jukebox. A few minutes later the opening bars of “Space Oddity” sounded out.


End file.
